


Little Doubts

by ekwadoritte



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekwadoritte/pseuds/ekwadoritte
Summary: "You're insecure," she blurts out before she even thinks about it and winces at the sound of her own voice.Let him prepare, my ass. Totally nailed it, Frostfur.But Lionheart doesn't seem bothered; he looksrelieved, even, as if she spared him the struggle of saying the words himself. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."
Relationships: Frostfur/Lionheart (Warriors)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Little Doubts

It's drizzling, Frostfur is wet, pregnant and unhappy and there isn't any prey.

Her paws sink into the moisty ground and she scowls, picking up her pace only a little, so that she isn't running and her mate can't notice the way she shudders in disgust every time she touches the ground for longer than a heartbeat. "I hate you, Lionheart."

"I'm sorry," Lionheart responds sheepishly from behind her, but she only rolls her eyes, because it was _him_ who brought her out in the first place. "I just thought a morning hunt could cheer you up-"

Frostfur whips her head around and glares at him. "It's _drizzling_ , Lionheart," she hisses through clenched teeth. "You _know_ I hate the drizzle!"

Lionheart smiles apologetically. "Oh come _on_ , it's not _that_ bad."

The white she-cat makes an offended noise, scowl deepening. "You don't understand! I'll be soaked for _days_ , my pelt's such a pain to dry, and I _hate_ feeling wet!"

Lionheart's whiskers twitch in amusement. She's going to _kill_ him someday. "Seems like you hate many things, Frostfur."

"Well _duh_ ," she barks angrily. "It's _wet_ and _chilling_! And there isn't any prey, because even these mouse-brained _rodents_ hid from the rain! I don't even know _why_ you dragged me here, because it _surely_ isn't for hunting!"

Something shifts in Lionheart's expression. It's quick, it's sudden and it's gone in a heartbeat, but _stars_ does she know when something's got him troubled.

Silence falls upon the two.

Frostfur waits for him to say something, decide whether he wants to spill the beans or keep them to himself for the time being, but he doesn't say a word, and if Frostfur is anything, she's _awfully_ impatient.

"Lionheart," she meows again, voice a little softer and more welcoming, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing." His voice is tense, the word is spoken too quickly and it only makes her concern for him grow. His gaze flicks up to her belly for a split second and then he's glancing to the side again and _oh it's that isn't it-_

"You're insecure," she blurts out before she even thinks about it and winces at the sound of her own voice. _Let him prepare, my ass. Totally nailed it, Frostfur._

But Lionheart doesn't seem bothered; he looks _relieved_ , even, as if she spared him the struggle of saying the words himself. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Frostfur's not good with feelings, has never been, so she just stands there awkwardly, unsure of her next move. She swallows. "The... the pregnancy, right."

"Yeah," he repeats, letting out a slightly shaky breath. "Yeah, that's... that's it."

She nods a few times, hesistantly, because really, what can she do?

"I..." Oh StarClan, is that her talking? Lionheart looks up, surprised, and she freezes midword. She's _bad_ with words. She's... she's bad with _comforting_ , really. "I... _we_. We'll be fine. We're going to nail this parenthood thing, we are _not_ going to end up like-" she pauses, uncertain if she should continue, because it's a very touchy subject and she _really_ doesn't want to head into _that_ territory when she doesn't have to.

"My parents," Lionheart finishes in a small voice. "Yeah. I know."

Frostfur's mouth twitches upwards for a heartbeat in an attempt at a smile.

There's a tense silence because she _feels_ that her mate isn't finished. She contemplates the idea of walking up to him and pressing against his side, but she isn't a very touchy cat and it just feels _wrong_ to move in the anxious atmosphere.

Sure enough, Lionheart takes in a breath before continuing, "I don't know a thing about what I should do, Frostfur. I don't- I don't know if I'm _ready_ , it's a big responsibility-"

"There are lots of couples with kittens, it can't be that hard," she interjects and he gives her a grim look.

"It's easy for you to say, Frost," he sighs with a bitter edge to his tone. "You've had _great_ parents-"

"They're not my true parents," she cuts in again, saying it more out of habit than of actual need.

He rolls his eyes. "We both know it doesn't matter, you weren't even that angry when they told you. And you still call them 'mom' and 'dad' - I've heard it, you know, so no use denying it."

Frostfur sighs, because it's true. "Look, I get it. I _do_. But..." she furrows her brows a little, searching for the right words, "...but I think you'll be great. Just do what you remember wanting from _your_ parents. And even if we don't work out - though I love you and it's very unlikely I think - we won't drag these kits into it. Okay?"

Lionheart presses his lips together and gives her a tiny nod.

She grins, a little weakly maybe, but grins all the same. "Great. Great."

He gives her a watery smile in return. "Mhm." It's still drizzling. "I love you, Frostfur."

Frostfur snorts and she knows that he can see the embarrassed, dopey sparks in her blue eyes as she looks to her side. "Love you too, you big dork. Now let's get out of here; unless you want to _hunt_ , of course."

Lionheart rolls his eyes, but he can't hide his amused embarrassment. "Oh, shut it already."

"You started it!" she protests, her voice shrill and playful when he drops into a crouch and slowly tenses his muscles, as if feeding off her dread. "No no no no _no_ , don't- don't you dare _jump_ on me, you heavy badger! The kits, you'll _pulp_ them!"

The golden tom's eyes are filled with mischief, but he thankfully _doesn't_ jump. "Watch your back, _Miss_ , 'cause you may be safe now, but it's _not_ over."

She breathes out a dramatic sigh of relief. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Lionheart's whiskers twitch, Frostfur responds with a hesistant, shy smile. After a few heartbeats of staring at each other, she turns in the direction of ThunderClan's camp and resumes walking, hearing Lionheart drag his paws behind her.

It's drizzling, Frostfur is wet, pregnant and she _hates_ the drizzle and there isn't any prey.

She walks slowly, letting her paws sink into the ground without complain until Lionheart joins her at her side and, even then, she doesn't really feel like going faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone heard of the headcanon that Frostfur and Brindleface aren't Robinwing and Fuzzypelt's kits and were found on the border or something like that? Yeah, I'm a sucker for it.
> 
> I like to picture Lionheart and Goldenflower's family as dysfunctional. Like, their parents didn't love each other anymore, but they grew sorta _addicted_ to one another? And their kits got caught up in the mess. I think there were lots of shouting between them and little warmth, which made its mark on Lion and Golden in their adulthood.
> 
> Yeaaah, I also know that many people like to picture Frostfur as a kind and loving queen, but I really like to think she's a bit of a badass. Or at least tries to. I headcanon her to have some mild self-esteem issues, but hide it under her snappy and harsh attitude. Meanwhile, Lionheart is a cinnamon roll and that's out ouf discussion.
> 
> English is not my native language, so forgive me for my mistakes. And if you can, please do tell me where they are and I'll fix them right away!
> 
> Let me know about your thoughts, I'm always open for reviews!


End file.
